Double down
by Gotsugana Towers
Summary: There is a mass conspiracy brewing between FT and some shadow guild and things will blur between the fake and real as the gang dig deep into the underground.


Disclaimer: I do not own this series. This is a work of fan fiction.

Chapter 1

Elfman had clean duty at the guild and had to stay back and lock up. He was stuck in such a place because he beat up the last client because the client questioned his manliness.

"Serves him right" tough Elfman. The Fairy Tail Library needed to be rearranged and he hated books. A real man could just find a book any which way he would go.

However, Elfman always thought a real man would finish out his punishment. So there he was arranging the books in the shelves.

_CREEEKKKKKKK!_ Heard Elfman. "Mira?" To his knowledge, no one is supposed to be here this late. Probably Natsu trying to get a another S-Class mission. Master knows he has been trying to get another one since the Demon Island incident

Elfman went up to the main dining hall and tried to make out who was making all the noise.

_Whoosh! Whoosh!_ Then silence

A figure was rummaging around the dark guild. Elfman could barely make out a figure going in and out the shadows. Amazing how he can move in the dark thought Elfman.

"Who goes there?" said Elfman trying to get his attention. But nothing came out of his mouth. Or at least to him. He heard himself thinking of such a statement but his mouth did not produce the sound.

"How Can I hear nothing" thought Elfman. How indeed.

Elfman decided to walk up to the figure. His way around the furniture should have produced some sort of sound but nothing there either.

Strange Elfman needed to get to the bottom of this. He was right behind the figure and took it by the shoulders.

The Figure tensed around and made contact with Elfman.

The two meet eye to eye.

"Real men take their business during regular business hours." Said Elfman

The figure gave a kick to the groin.

AHHHHH! Cried Elfman if there was sound to be heard.

The next Day...

Mirajane was not mad at Elfman for not turning in last night. He was probably just blowing some steam from looking after the guild last night. But she was puzzled as to why she had not see him all this morning. I am just going have to look for him later she thought.

When Mira reached the doors, it had some graffiti on it. The guild hardly got those anymore, but this mark was a little weird.

"Another rival guild to challenge us?" thought Mira. But there has not been any conflict with another guild since phantom: Mira was trying to figure this out.

The seal was odd itself. It was just a musical note crossed out. "A some sort of music guild?" Mirajane did not find out so she opened the doors and saw the guild..

In shambles, but with Elfman on top of some planks like a cherry.

Mira was horrified. "No not again" Elfman was not beaten this bad since the Festival in which Lexus ruined!

She ran for him and checked to see if he is breathing. With ear near mouth she heard nothing.

"Elfman is dead" thought Mira. However a second look saw that Elfman's chest was still moving up and down and that his mouth was still moving.

Mira was perplexed. She checked his heart again. No beating she heard, but his chest was still moving.

"How can this be.." Then Mira thought back to the sign on the front. The note outside. It must be a mute seal.

Mira knows all about the mute seal, it was supposed to remove all sound from the area. It was quite easy to remove but hard to conjure.

"1, 2, 3!" and off came the paper tag. It was like Air was rushing in to fill the empty spaces that were left behind, Mira heard a lot more. The creaks in the wood, the flow of water, ticking.

"Ticking?" thought Mira

BOOM! The whole guild was covered in smoke.

Somewhere else..

I was lying on my mind nursing my cracked ribcage from that demonic bastard. He took me straight at the gut. I thought that groin shot should shut him up. My fault for doing a mute seal without checking the area. The trick makes me unable to hear also. That was how I got from behind.

I did manage to get all the data I needed from the last three months.

The doors opens and here comes Mr. Gujo Goodman. At 19 he acts like a freaking old man. He sits down near my lap and says

"I hope you got the data."

I handed him the booklet I got from FT. "You said that the guild should have been empty. I fought some guy who can turn into a demon.

"You mean Elfman" said Gujo

"Yeah, hit me really good"

"We'll lets see if this was worth it"

He was examinig the records of mission for the last three months. He read with a frustrated expression.

"Do they match?"

"They do, but do not tell the others yet."

"But this was the evidence they been waiting for! Why not?"

"Because I still need time to investigate and we cannot handle a full attack on a guild of FT's power"

I knew that but our guild cannot take another dose of humiliation from the last three months. "I cannot wait any longer."

He then had a grim expression and the A punch to the rib, a pounding pain through my body.

:You will have to" then left the room with the data.

/end of Chapter 1

The figure tensed up and looked around to see Elfman in a stern manner.

"What is your business here?" said Elfman but all the intruder heard none of it but only saw

:() :)( :#() or lips moving

He knew why this happened to him then he then kneed Elfman in the groin

AHHHHHH! Was what Elfman would have said if there was sound in the world. Also people would have heard all the screams from the follow up.

The next morning...

was not worried about Elfman n not coming home last night. She was not worried about Elfman not coming home last nightlight he went out drinking after working late at the guild. It would not kill him to call at least Mira thought.

She went up to the guild and went for the door when he noticed the inscription. Mira was knowledgeable of all the seals that go around the world. It mostly deals with effects and the what those are are mostly hard to decipher

However, this seal was pretty on the nose.

"A Microphones that was crossed out?" thought Mira, What kind of seal can than be?

The seal deems easy enough to remove and then she opened to door.

Creaked tables, broken glass, the the foul stench of blood greeted here. There was Elfman lying among a heap.

Mira never felt this bad since Li

"No!" Mira ran to Elfman, "Elfman are you still there?"

Ugh, ugh, elf man was breathing. "Who did this you?"

Somewhere else...

A couple of bruises and nasty little slash on my abdomen had my injuries. That guy fairy guild attacked me hard. That what I hated about my Sound off seals, the create no sound but I cannot here anybody behind me. I am just glad I got all the data I needed.

"you get all the data, Gujo?" said the man just entering the room. His name is


End file.
